Insubordinación
by Victoria Blue
Summary: Eren ha sido insolente con su sargento en más de una ocasión, y Rivaille no tolerará más este comportamiento irrespetuoso por parte del cadete. , Bottom!Dom, PWP, Uke!Levi.


Bien, esto es, muy básicamente, puro porno y ya, rly, quizá lo borren pronto(?). Es mi parte del trato con Curlies~ a cambio de esta cosa ella le puso lemon al cap 23 de "Está en los genes" XDDD yay! so, yo le pongo mi parte del trato. Su pedido fue "Rivaille torturando a Eren con un látigo", y pues aquí esta, 3000 palabras de puro lemon :'DDD.

Advertencias:. Bondage, Wipping, footjobs, Bottom!Dom, Dirty talk (la boca sucia de Levi) PWP, solo es porno(?).

Pareja: Eren x Levi/Rivaille (en ese orden, o sea, uke!Levi )

disclaimer: SnK es totalmente mío, por eso está lleno de homosexualidad y hombres que van por la vida persiguiendo gigantes desnudos 3. Desafortunadamente no me pagan u u. (Saben de quien putas es, coño e_e (?))

Eso y saludos a Fredo 3 que estuvo chingue y jode con que le muestre este fic, so, aquí está cielo, disfruta el porno intenso 3 (?).

* * *

Un tic estaba amenazando con hacerse presente en sus siempre serias facciones, advirtiendo que pronto el mundo iba a acabarse si el castaño no dejaba de ser idiota y despertaba de una puta vez. Llevaba casi una hora esperando en la habitación; había preparado toda una escena en ese momento porque el mocoso insubordinado merecía sufrir un castigo, incluso había puesto un somnífero fuerte en su bebida para poder secuestrarle y llevarle hasta allá, pero el titán no se despertaba.

Eren había pasado toda la tarde insistiendo en ayudarle a limpiar todos los sitios altos, arrebatándole el plumero y sacudiendo él mismo como si Levi no fuera capaz de hacerlo por si solo; ya le había ordenado que se detuviera unas mil millones de veces, pero el mocoso simplemente no le hacía caso, tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de "yo-ayudo-a-Levi-porque-el-es-pequeñito" en la cara. Quería patearlo. Se sentía profundamente avergonzado por toda la situación, sabía que sus subordinados se burlaban internamente de él pero no le dirían nunca; ese mocoso insubordinado se las pagaría en cuanto despertase.

Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo esperando, Eren comenzó a moverse un poco, quejándose en voz baja de un dolor de cabeza y de la comida que seguramente había estado en mal estado para dejarle así; se estiró y sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba atado hasta que intentó echar los brazos al frente para seguir desperezándose.

—¿Uh? — El titán levantó la cabeza, más confundido que asustado, buscando una explicación. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual ante lo que tenía en frente. De alguna manera su camisa había desaparecido, se encontraba atado a la cama de Levi y frente a él, dicho sargento se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas de manera increíblemente coqueta, vestido solamente con la camisa blanca, demasiado larga para su gusto; las sensuales cintas del DMT, que se apretaban contra sus muslos y piernas, y las botas del entrenamiento. Lejos de asustarse, instantáneamente Eren izó la bandera de la victoria.

— Ya era hora de que fueras despertando, mocoso. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando?

— Lo siento, sargento; no volverá a suceder.

El cadete se removió un poco en la cama, ansioso de saber qué era lo que su pequeño amante haría a continuación; no era la primera vez que le ataban a la cama, sin embargo algo le decía que ese momento era diferente. Levi separó las piernas para cruzarlas al sentido contrario, acomodándose el cabello. Sus movimientos eran la cosa más sensual que Eren pudiera haber visto jamás, parecía que estaba actuando de ese modo jodidamente sexy a propósito.

El pelinegro volvió a descruzar las piernas, muy ligeramente, para deshacerse de aquellas botas que hacían verle como un superior abusando de su autoridad (pensamiento que excitó a Eren en sobremanera) y provocándole con movimientos tan sensuales como los anteriores. Rivaille estaba siendo más sexy que de costumbre, y el titan shifter no pudo más que morderse los labios en ansiosa espera por aquel delicioso hombre. Sus pantalones se habían puesto demasiado apretados de pronto. Y se volvieron más apretados aún cuando el calzado fue desechado, y Eren se percató de las medias negras adornando las piernas de Levi, unas que se cortaban justo a la altura de las botas, por lo que no las había visto antes, y hacían que aquel par de piernas se vieran aún más apetecibles.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso de las actitudes de insubordinación y desobediencia en un soldado, Eren?

Rivaille finalmente se puso de pie, aquella camisa le cubría lo suficiente para que su apariencia fuera estúpidamente provocativa; dejaba sus deliciosos muslos al descubierto pero no revelaba nada más arriba de ellos, aquellas cintas negras pegadas a su piel lechosa eran una invitación total a la lujuria, y las medias... oh joder. De no haber estado atado, el cadete seguramente ya se habría lanzado encima del mayor para hacerse de ese suculento cuerpo.

Los movimientos con los que el sargento se dirigió hacia la cama hicieron que Eren tragase en seco, se sentía estúpidamente ansioso, como una presa a punto de ser devorada, o un depredador cuya presa había tomado el control súbitamente. De cualquier modo, estaba excitado.

— Respóndeme, soldado.

— No tengo idea de qué piensa, señor. Ilumíneme. — El pelinegro subió a la cama, apoyando las manos en el pecho contrario y montando las ansiosas caderas adyacentes. Eren gruñó en frustración y movió el cuerpo para rozarse con el otro, que se apoyó en las rodillas para impedirlo y obtuvo, en recompensa, otro gruñido.

— La insubordinación es imperdonable en un soldado; puede ser la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte, no consentiré que desobedezcas mis ordenes.

— No sucederá de nuevo, señor.

— No; porque me aseguraré de castigarte apropiadamente. — Los ojos del cadete se nublaron de lujuria ante eso.

— Sí, castígueme sargento; he sido irrespetuoso.

Ante aquello Rivaille volvió a asentar las caderas encima de las ajenas, moviendo el culo para refregarlo sin piedad contra la erección del menor; el castaño, ansioso como estaba, buscó más contacto y también se movió, sin embargo no pudo disfrutar de mucha liberación porque casi de inmediato Levi volvió a levantarse. El sargento se sentó en el sofá una vez más, estirándose un poco para poder tomar el pequeño látigo que había ocultado tras los almohadones, extendiéndolo en un solo y sensual movimiento. Eren alucinó por dos miserables segundos, demasiado excitado para poder decir nada; necesitaba abrirse los pantalones y liberar su pene, que ya estaba duro como roca, sin embargo tendría que esperar a que su superior se lo permitiera. Le excitaba de manera colosal que Rivaille le tratase como a un soldado incluso en la cama; por supuesto que había momentos en los que no lo hacían, pero cuando sí lo hacían de ese modo Eren enloquecía por completo.

Una vez más el sargento se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lecho, terminando por quedarse quieto unos pasos antes de llegar justo al borde; azotó el mango del látigo contra su propias caderas para hacerlo sonar, luego tomó el resto en sus manos, lo dobló un poco y lo hizo sonar de nuevo. El ruido llegó a los oídos del menor y fue directamente a su entrepierna; ver a su sargento con aquel látigo, en aquella posición tan sensual y dominante, le hacía perder el resto de sentido común que tenía.

— Eren; realmente has sido un mocoso irrespetuoso. Ahora haré esto: Te voy a castigar como mereces con esta cosa; me encargaré de que te pongas tan duro que dolerá; pero no voy a tocarte con las manos, en absoluto. Sólo tendrás derecho a correrte cuando yo lo diga; si lo haces antes entonces el castigo será peor. ¿He sido claro, soldado?

— Como el agua, señor.

Levi soltó el primer azote de la noche sobre uno de los costados del menor, dejando una marca rojiza que se extendía a lo largo de su cintura y hacia la axila; el pelinegro rodeó la cama para observar mejor su trabajo, y se inclinó un poco, lamiendo la herida con la pura puntita de su lengua. Eren no se quejó por el latigazo, al contrario, gimoteó ligeramente ante aquel dolor cálido y abrasante. Debía admitir que era un poco masoquista; a veces se excitaba recordando la paliza que había recibido por parte del otro durante el juicio, sin embargo ya no le perturbaba en absoluto saberlo.

El segundo azote de la noche cayó por encima de su pecho, igual que el tercero y el cuarto. El titán no siguió contando los golpes que recibía, pues a cada uno de ellos Levi se inclinaba a pasar la lengua sobre su cuerpo, o acariciaba su piel con el tosco mango de aquel látigo. La boca del mayor se estaba paseando por todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas por aquel castigo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando aquellos labios deliciosos alcanzaron su vientre, endurecido por el ejercicio, e hicieron ademan de ir más hacia el sur; sin embargo aquello no ocurrió y el mayor se apartó para pegar otro azote, esta vez sobre uno de sus brazos.

El dolor abrasaba el cuerpo del castaño, pero su pene seguía completamente erecto y duro; sus pantalones estaban terriblemente ajustados e incluso le lastimaban los pesados testículos excitados; su piel estaba algo pegajosa y húmeda de la saliva de Rivaille, pero; a pesar de que el aire estaba algo frío, no sentía más que un incesante calor.

— ¿Qué es esto, Eren? Te estoy castigando y tú te excitas mientras lo hago, maldito cerdo pervertido.

El sargento se acercó a la cama, subiendo una pierna y apoyando la planta del pie justo encima de la abultada entrepierna del soldado, deslizando los dedos ligeramente y provocando un par de gruñidos por su parte. Eren movió las caderas en busca de más, jadeando alterado y frustrado por tanto tiempo sin poder tocarse.

— Mira esto, estás tan duro que podrías correrte en cualquier momento.

— N-no me correré, señor, s-se me ha ordenado. — Levi sonrió ladino, apartando el pie del aquel pene.

— Por supuesto que no, me encargaré de eso.

Levi se hincó sobre la cama, encima de las piernas ajenas, y -por fin- liberó la erección del castaño, húmeda de pre-semen y dura como una roca, realmente parecía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, pero para eso estaban las soluciones de Levi. El sargento tomó un cordón, atándolo con firmeza alrededor de la base del pene ajeno, constriñéndole a un punto que resultaba algo doloroso; Eren se quejó un poco, pero no dijo nada más, era un castigo después de todo.

Separándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas para contemplar su obra, Levi volvió a sonreír de manera ladina, sensual; se echó sobre la cama, soportando su peso en los brazos y apoyando los pies sobre aquella erección una vez más; sus medias se manchaban de líquidos pre-seminales, pero no le molestaba; al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba y de las bromas que, sabía, surgían alrededor de su constante obsesión con la limpieza, al sargento le encantaba ponerse sucio en el sexo, le gustaba ser lo más sucio posible, literal y figurativamente hablando.

— Mira esto, Eren. Estás amarrado y aún así sigues tan duro~. — los pies del mayor acariciaron aquella erección, haciendo que el susodicho suspirara y gruñera, frustrado y necesitado —. Mira lo hinchado y grande que está... — ronroneó, — apuesto a que puedes follarme toda la noche con esto ¿eh? Seguro estás queriendo metérmela de una vez ¿Cierto?

— S-sí, joder, sí. — Los movimientos que el mayor ejercía con los pies pronto se volvieron fluidos, Levi masajeaba esa verga inflamada sin compasión alguna, tomándola entre ambas plantas y acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo, o apretándolo contra el vientre del castaño para masturbarlo con sólo uno de ellos; Rivaille era un maestro usando los pies en el sexo; y aquella era una vista que siempre excitaba a Eren en sobremanera; verlo ahí, masturbándolo con los pies, era una epifanía.

La cacofonía del fondo eran los gruñidos y gemidos de Eren, que se removía en la cama; necesitaba desatarse y cogerse ese delicioso cuerpo.

— Ah... se está poniendo más duro bajo mis pies, que pene más pervertido. — murmuró el mayor, medio gimoteando la frase —. Se está mojando tanto, Eren; quiere estar en mi culo ¿Cierto? Lo está deseando mucho ¿verdad? ¡pene pervertido! — aceleró el movimiento de sus pies, masturbando aún más rápido al menor, que se retorcía necesitado.

— B-basta, ugh joder, sargento. Lo necesito ya, por favor; sargento. Ya basta...

Levi no se apiadó y continuó su faena por mucho tiempo, masturbando a Eren con ambos pies, sin tocarlo una sola vez con las manos. Se fascinaba con la humedad de su falo empapando sus medias, el tacto delicioso que le ocasionaba algo de cosquillas; a él también le excitaba hacer eso porque sus pies eran sensibles, le encantaba. Sin embargo era cansado mover tanto las piernas, así que luego de un rato se detuvo y finalmente se apiadó de su amante. Eren estaba sudando frío por la negligencia, necesitado al punto de la crueldad; había sufrido por casi una hora entera de todas aquellas vejaciones y castigos; era hora de terminar con la siguiente fase del castigo.

— ¿Quieres metérmela, Jaeger?

— S-sí, señor, sí. Quiero rellenarlo hasta el fondo y hacer que ponga los ojos y blanco y se caliente como una zorra. — los ojos del sargento brillaron de lujuria; se hincó sobre la cama, acomodando las caderas justo encima de aquel pene y posicionándolo en su propio ano. — joder, está mojado y caliente.

— Pídelo apropiadamente, Eren. — Disfrutando de la tortura, el mayor frotó las nalgas contra aquel masivo trozo de carne caliente, provocando más al menor.

— J-joder... por favor, sargento, se lo suplico; permítame follármelo por el culo hasta dejarlo completamente satisfecho; no puedo más, necesito estar en ese culo estrecho, joder.

Rivaille se dio por satisfecho, y descendió las caderas sobre aquella verga inflamada; Eren se dio cuenta de que su pene no se encontraba con dificultades para entrar, pasaba con absoluta facilidad y Rivaille no se quejaba; su esfínter estaba dilatado y bien lubricado; la imagen del superior metiéndose los dedos para prepararse a si mismo se instauró en la mente del soldado, que tembló ligeramente.

— Estuvo dedeándose como una puta antes de que yo despertara, ¿Cierto, sargento?

— Hnnmm... cada quien hace las cosas como quiere.

No hubo espera alguna para empezar, el mayor estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a lo que hacía, así que cuando el miembro estuvo completamente adentro, Levi procedió a moverse, rápido y fuerte desde un principio. Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás un breve momento, soltando un gruñido ronco; nunca iba a cansarse de la estrechez de aquellas paredes internas, parecían estar succionando su polla hacia adentro. Movió las caderas también, ganándose un montonal de gimoteos descarados por parte del otro, que cabalgaba con demasiada vehemencia sobre su pene.

Pronto el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a resentir los horribles estragos de estar atrapado; tenía la apremiante necesidad de correrse de inmediato y disparar su semen caliente en todo el interior del otro, sin embargo aquel cordón en su pene se lo impedía y le provocaba dolores punzantes en la base del estómago; su cuerpo comenzó a temblar también y no le quedó más que suplicar por piedad, pero Levi hizo caso omiso a esto. Estaba disfrutando demasiado para permitir que todo acabara.

— ¡Ahm! ¿T-te he dicho... ¡AW, Ahí!... — Sus caderas chocaron más y más rápido y fuerte contra las de Eren, llevándolo al limite de su propia cordura. — L-lo mucho que amo... — Rivaille echó la cabeza hacia atrás; consiguió marcar un ritmo que daba justo en su próstata con cada embestida; sus gemidos eran más y más altos con el tiempo. — t-tu polla?... m-me coges tan bien~.

Sus paredes apretaban cada vez más y más al muchacho, que ya temblaba sobre la cama, forcejeando con las amarras que le mantenían cautivo; la negligencia era demasiada, no podría con ella mucho tiempo más. Además, por la manera en la que Levi mismo temblaba, Eren estaba seguro de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo con ello. Quiso poder sostener sus caderas y arremeter el mismo contra ese suculento cuerpo, abrirlo de piernas y cambiarlo de posición tantas veces como quisiera; al mayor también le encantaba eso, pero ahora se veía feliz manteniendo el control y torturándolo a él.

Justo como Eren había supuesto, para el mayor las cosas eran mucho más placenteras, y no tardo en eyacular sobre su pecho, temblando con fuerza y soltando una maldición. Su rostro se volvió un poema a la lujuria y la lascivia mientras se corría y exprimía lo que podía de su climax, hasta que no quedó más. Pero el castaño seguía duro.

— J-joder... estoy temblando. — murmuró Levi. Pasó poco rato, no más de unos minutos, y de nuevo le sonrió al titán. — ¿Por qué te ves tan incómodo, Eren?.

Lejos de toda expectativa que el cadete tuviera, el sargento dio la vuelta, sin molestarse en levantarse para sacar su dolorosa erección de su interior, de manera que ahora le daba la espalda. Y volvió a moverse.

Con su cuerpo ultra sensible por el orgasmo reciente, la voz del pelinegro solamente se hizo más fuerte aún; su mente, nublada de sexo, sólo pensaba en lo bien que eso se sentía.

— J-joder, amo tu polla. ¡Uhmmg! — La vista ahora era muchísimo mejor que antes, Eren no perdía detalle de ese suculento par de nalgas aporreándose contra sus caderas, tragándose su verga hinchada con gula. No podía más, realmente no podía seguir con eso cuando tenía una imagen tan infinitamente erótica frente a él. El cuerpo delgado y agraciado del mayor subiendo y bajando sobre su pene, apoyándose en sus rodillas; el sensual movimiento de caderas que se le escapaba cuando golpeaba demasiado fuerte contra su sensible próstata; los deliciosos gemidos descarados que emitía; ese hombre era el sexo encarnado en ese momento, era imposible resistir más con una visión como aquella frente a sus ojos.

Levi no tenía planes de liberarlo pronto, su rostro estaba contorsionado en una expresión de puro y sublime placer carnal, incluso estaba sonriendo, extasiado por las deliciosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo sensible luego de un orgasmo; la punta del enorme falo se aporreaba sin piedad contra su punto, provocándole escalofríos en el cuerpo, haciéndole perder la visión por ratos. Veía flashazos blancos y las pequeñas lagrimas ocasionadas por el intenso goce no ayudaban a calmarle.

— L-Levi, por favor. Ya no pue... ya n-... d-déjame correrme, necesito correrme... — De nuevo el cuerpo de Eren tembló, ahora con más intensidad que antes, y un quejido suplicante se escapó de sus labios. Rivaille volteó a verle, apiadándose de él y dándose cuenta de que él mismo no aguantaría más.

—B-bien... ummhh ¡ya! p-puedes correrte, s-soldado.

Estiró la mano para desanudar aquel cordón, liberando al menor que no pudo más, había sido demasiado acumulado en su pobre cuerpo. Se corrió casi al instante, derramando su esperma caliente y rellenando el estrecho interior del otro hasta hacerle eyacular también. Eren sintió que ese había sido el orgasmo más intenso de toda su puta vida; su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable y sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos. Rivaille no estaba mejor, sus piernas estaban completamente inutilizables, le temblaban sin control alguno. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder dar la vuelta y desanudar las manos del menor, también. Sus muñecas habían quedado marcadas por heridas rojizas, causadas por tanto forcejear.

Eren ayudó al mayor a sacarle de su interior, sin inmutarse por el flujo de semen que chorreó de su interior cuando se apartaron. Le atrajo hacia sus labios y le besó por un largo rato. Acomodándose mejor, Levi igual devolvió el beso y se acurrucó en brazos del menor, respirando completamente agitado. Eren le acaricio los cabellos y le apretó en sus brazos.

— No vuelvas a tomar mi plumero, Eren.

— Lo robaré tanto como pueda, señor.


End file.
